


Six

by Manic_Hearts



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout NV, Fallout New Vegas Honest Hearts, Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: F/M, Honest Hearts DLC, New Vegas, Other, The Burned Man - Freeform, Zion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 07:06:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16236677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manic_Hearts/pseuds/Manic_Hearts
Summary: Six has been to the Divide, she`s been lobotomized by crazy robots, and has to deal with the petty drama of the Mojave. All she wants is a break, so when she hears the Happy Trails caravan is heading out, she decides to join. A vacation sounds like a nice escape, though it turns sour real fast.





	Six

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is PG so far but I do plan on adding one more for adults. I apologize if my writing is fecking rough, I typically do not post my fanfictions, but hey. So be gentle ahah  
> Also sorry for the time skips, I like to add so much bloody detail but I don`t want to write to much of the main story of the DLC.  
> Also, it will speed up a bit more with Graham and Six`s relationship in the later chapters.

Six was not expecting all of this action when she entered Zion to help the Happy Trails traders. She just wanted a break from the barren wastes of the Mojave, yet why should she have expected a break? The last break she tried to take, well, she almost lost her brain after a lobotomy performed by psychopathic, floating, robotic scientists. Not to mention before that she stumbled into the horrors of the Divide where she ran into her old friend and fling, Ulysses.  

She just had enough of all the action and wanted to relax on a light-hearted trip to New Canaan. Much to her dismay, she was cast violently into an ambush of crazy tribal men. Seconds after the first bullet rang, the tribe had shot down all of the Happy Trails, leaving her to dispatch the rest of them by herself. The tribal men were relentless during their assault; no one made it out but her. 

The courier had just rolled up her  Roughin ’ it! Bedroll Kit when a new round of bullets came streaking through the air. She groaned setting her kit on the ground, “Damn tribal fucks!” she muttered as she grabbed her ripper. In a small leap, she pounced elegantly up the swirled red stone by the assailant. There was only one tribesman, which wasn`t too hard to take out with a spray of crimson jet streams.  

“Joshua could not even pull off that sort of display.” Six jumped at the new voice, her ripper squealing in her hands. “Easy, I no White Leg! I came to help. Hunting for Bighorn over there when I heard gunshots. You want help?” He paused looking at the dead bodies of the caravan members on the ridge. “Joshua would be like to see you, I think.” 

Six stared at the strange man; his blue eyes glowed under his feather decorated grayish green baseball cap. Brown tattoos carved into his tanned skin that was barely covered by thin tribal like armor. “White Legs? Is that what those men who killed the caravan call themselves? Why would they attack me?” 

The strange man tilted his head at the courier. “You came with the caravan? You must not have heard. New Canaan is gone.  Them  White Legs attacked it.” He paused, shaking his head. “Joshua would be mad at me; I am Follows-Chalk of the Dead Horses. Let me lead you to Zion.” 

Six smiled, Zion. She had read that word before, it was written in a prewar book she had found at Doc Mitchell`s house. After reminiscing for a moment, she turned to the man. “I will follow you, Follows-Chalk.” She grinned strapping her  Roughin ` it! Bedroll Kit to her pack. She could tell that he was somewhat illiterate, which she found boyishly charming, yet she secretly hoped this Joshua would be easier to talk with. 

Follows-Chalk started walking off, yet stopped abruptly when Six spoke up again. “Before we get to this Zion, you must tell me of how you received your name.” 

Follows-Chalk smiled as he turned around. “In the Dead Horse tribe, you earn your name...”

  **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Six wadded through the clear, blue water trying desperately trying to avoid the rusted bear traps. ¨Are all the traps for keeping the White Legs  out?¨

¨Yes, that and anything else that enters the river.” Follows-Chalk smiled, his blue eyes  shimmered  like the river under his cap. ¨Joshua showed  us.¨

¨You admire this Joshua, who is  he? ¨

¨Oh, Joshua helped us after the White Legs came. Him and Daniel are the last New  Canaanites.¨

Six nodded, realizing she wouldn`t get much from Follows-chalk. She looked up at the sprawling Canyons that towered above her, they held as a reminder that even in this world where one might feel like a Mighty  Mighty  Man, she was no more than a tumbleweed on its charred, crisped surface. 

As the duo entered the encampment, Follows-Chalks greeted his fellow tribesmen before leading Six into a large cavern. ¨This is where I leave you. Joshua is just up  there.¨  the boy smiled as he turned gracefully on his heel.

Six walked up the worn path, the stone beating like drums under her feet. That is when she saw him, his steel blue eyes watching her. She could not help but let out a small yelp, he was covered in bandages from what she could only assume to be from head to toe, he looked so different than what she imagined him to. ¨Joshua  Graham.¨  She let the words fall from her lips as the reality hit her. This was the man Jedidiah told her not to speak of. He was The Burned Man, the legend and the feared  Malpias  Legate. 

¨We should have given you a better welcome on your first visit to Zion, but from what I hear, the White Legs beat us to it. White Legs seem to be the only visitors we have these days, and I wouldn't have expected anyone from the Mojave to come looking for us.” He looked away from the bewildered courier, he’s deep voice muffled slightly by his bandages.

Six shook her head at him, not fully listening to his words but to the sound of his voice. How he pronounced things, the accent he held, it seemed different to her than what she was accustomed to in the Mojave. Six found herself fiddling with her ripper much like the man in front of her with his stack of guns. 

“And you're a courier, no less. Not the one I was expecting, but I suppose he wouldn't have come with a caravan.” Six looked back up at him, the memory of cutting Ulysses in two flashed before her. Annoyance rang true on her face, but Joshua's voice brought her back to reality. “I don't know if you were close to the other members of your group, but you have my sympathy. I pray for the safety of all good people who come to Zion, even Gentiles, but we can't expect God to do all of the work.”

“I feel bad about them too, we weren't prepared. None of us were.” Six answered honestly, her hazel eyes dashing around the cave as she spoke.

Joshua nodded as if in agreement, then he turned his attention back towards his damn guns. Six was highly annoyed at the fact she couldn`t read his facial expressions, he could be angry or sympathetic towards what actually happened, but she could not tell. Cursing under her breath, she broke the silence. “Is there a way that I can head back home?”

Graham stopped fiddling with the weapon in his hand at looked up at her. “The good news is that we can help you find your way back. Daniel, one of the other New Canaanites, has made many maps of the region.” He paused before picking up another gun. “The bad news is that we can't help you right now. Not with everything that's going on.”

Six internally cringed, another vacation has gone sour. “Okay. What can I help with?”

“Daniel and I need Pre-War tools to help us navigate beyond Zion. Should we need to evacuate, these instruments will be vital to us. Normally, we would have some of the Dead Horses or Sorrows look for them, but many Pre-War buildings in the valley are taboo. They won't go inside.” Picking up yet another gun and gun clip, he glanced at the Courier.

“Yeah, I can get those for you.” 

“Thank you. Follows-Chalk can help you find your way around the valley. He's inexperienced, but he knows enough of our language to ignore the taboos about Pre-War buildings.” He said before turning away.

Six sighed, she just wanted a damn break. Back home it was the Legion and the NCR causing issues, in the Divide it was Ulysses and the Tunnlers, Big MT had the crazed robots, and now it was all these tribal groups. As she exited the cave, Follows-Chalk was at the campfire with a few others laughing and telling stories in their native tongue. She hadn`t noticed how dark it had gotten, but she just wanted to get this over with. She tapped the young man on the shoulder and told him what Graham had said. Nodding excitedly, Follows-chalk agreed to help the Courier as they started their way out of the valley.

 

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS USED IN THIS FANFICTION, EXCEPT MY OC. (Though I wish I owned Joshua Graham lol he's fine af.) I DO NOT OWN THE DLC PLOT OR SOME OF THE DIALOGUE.


End file.
